The Legend Of Zelda: The Hero of Time
by Gamerman101
Summary: Link is a boy from the forest, and he is summoned by the Deku Tree. What will Link do? Will he start a new adventure or leave the world to be destroyed?
1. The Deku Tree

**Hello! I would like to clear up a few things before you start reading. This is my first book, and I would love comments that will help me make a better story! It is also a work in progress at the moment. Also, this book is pretty much the written version of Ocarina of Time until the Master Sword, then things will change. Hope you like it!**

Most of a boy's problems started with the Deku Tree in the Kokiri forest. The Deku Tree was huge, and it had a face. A curse had been set upon him, and was fated to die. He only had one last wish. He opened his mouth and called, "Navi? Navi? Where art thou?" Just then, a fairy that seemed to be made of a glowing blue orb and fairy wings came from the branches above. "It is I, Navi, Great Deku Tree. What is it?" she asked the Great Deku Tree. He replied, "As you know, a curse has been set upon me. I wish to see the Boy With No Fairy. Find him, and bring him here please." Navi did as she was told, and flew to the village.

0-o-0

Navi flew around the Kokiri Village, looking for a boy with no fairy. She wasn't having the best luck. _Everyone_ seemed to have a fairy. She checked the houses, and she reached a sleeping boy in a house. The house was small, with a table and a bed. The door was more of a curtain. Navi was beginning to wonder if this was the boy the Deku Tree wanted to see. He seemed too lazy to be the person he asked for, for it was past noon. He was in a green tunic with a green cap, probably the age of ten. Navi said, "Hey, Link, get up!". The boy did nothing but stirred. Navi could tell that it was Link. Otherwise he would not have moved at all. Navi repeated herself, and Link rolled over. Navi already lost her temper, and went full force at Links face. He woke up this time and yelled, grabbing his pillow, as if he was readying to have a hardcore pillow fight. He saw the fairy hovering in front of his face, snickering. The boy was so happy, yet so angry. "I can't believe it! An actual fairy! A-Are you m-mine?" Link asked. Navi nodded. "Why did you have to wake me up like that?" Link asked angrily. Navi replied, "Well I tried to wake you up, but you didn't move, so I just flew in your face." Navi had to get to the point. "Hurry, the Deku Tree has summoned you! C'mon!" Link was flabbergasted. No one got too see the Deku Tree. Only Saria, Link's friend, has seen him, and only once. Link climbed down the ladder from his house. At the bottom was his friend, Saria. "Well, good morning," she said as Link reached the bottom. "Did you see my new fairy? The Deku Tree sent her." Link said, with pride on his face. "How cool! You are a true Kokiri now! What has the Deku Tree summoned you for?" She asked. Link had no idea, and Navi said "He needs help with something. A lot of help, and he has called Link to help him!" Saria didn't know what to think. "You should go, Link, good luck!" she said, and Navi and Link took off, with Navi leading the way. They reached a small tunnel, and Link was stopped by Mido. He asked, "What do you want with the Deku Tree? Wait, no, I don't want to hear your answer! You don't even have a fairy!" Link replied, "Yes, she is right here, sent by the Deku Tree. The Deku Tree needs to see me." "Hmph! But I won't let you pass without a sword and shield!"


	2. The Sword and Shield

Link walked sadly back to Saria, upset about what just happened. Seeing the sad face, Saria tried to comfort him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Mido won't let me pass without a sword and shield. I have no idea where a sword is, and I don't have the money to buy a shield. It was always my dream to speak to the Deku Tree." Link said sadly.

"That Jerk! He doesn't like you that's the real reason. You should still get a sword and shield, though. I know the Kokiri sword is around here somewhere, and the shield at the shop is 40 rupees. Here, take these," Saria handed Link a red rupee and 4 blue rupees, "This will buy you a shield. I'll ask the villagers about the Kokiri sword. The-Know-It-All might know..." Saria said.

"Thanks a lot!" Link yelled as he ran to the shop.

0-o-0

After asking and searching, Link, Navi, and Saria couldn't find the Kokiri sword. Link unwillingly crawled through a small hole to find a small clearing. "Well, this is and interesting-" Just then, a boulder rolled by, making Link jump back. He ran, getting lost in a maze, attempting to avoid the rolling boulder. He ran into a small clearing too small for the boulder to roll by. He was taking deep breaths, and looked up. He saw a chest, and Navi accidentally flew right in his face, making him jump.

"What was that for- wait, where were you?" Link asked.

"Where it was safe, above the boulder!" Navi said in a revolting way.

Link found interest in the chest, and he opened it. Link's heart seemed to stop beating and Navi almost fell in the chest. They had found the long lost Kokiri sword. What made them even more surprised was that it was perfectly clean, and was sitting in there for years. Link checked to see if the boulder was rolling by, and the coast was clear. He ran into a nearby clearing, and the hole they crawled through was there. Link looked at Navi in a surprised way.

"The Kokiri sword was practically RIGHT NEXT TO US, AND HOW DID WE NOT FIND IT A LONG TIME AGO?" Link said to Navi, who seemed to raise an inch in elevation then drop again, as if she were shrugging.

They crawled back through the hole, and Link went up to Mido.

"I have-"

"I SAID THAT YOU WILL NOT PASS UNTIL YOU HAVE A-WHAT'S THIS?!" Mido yelled at him, "A shield and-THE KOKIRI SWORD? HOW-NEVER MIND, GO! You are still not one of us!" Mido yelled again, walking away. Link looked at him with a weird look as he waddled away ("Of course it's _him._ ). Link walked through the tunnel, and followed a pathway. He stopped at a big opening, and in from of him was the Great Deku Tree.


	3. Inside the Deku Tree

The Great Deku Tree had a sorrow face. "Link, thou has come...I must tell you what you must do. A dark man from the desert has set an evil curse upon me... you must destroy it. Enter me, please, and break the curse. Courage shall be with thou!" he said, and opened up his mouth to reveal the inside. Link and Navi entered the Great Deku Tree, and Link looked around.

This would be harder than he thought.

0-o-0

The inside was huge, with many levels. On the level he was on, there was a hole with a spider web over it. There also seemed to be flowers ready to bite any minute.

"Watch out for the Deku Babas, they will bite you," Navi said. Just as she said that, one lashed out and tried to bite Link.

"Link, you might know this, but if I turn green, that is a sign or something that you can check or grab. If I turn yellow, that is the closest enemy. Think of me to look at what I have found." Navi said. "Cool, this is going to be hard to get used to!" Link said, trying out the 'lock on' with Navi. He had gotten some deku sticks and nuts from the Deku Babas. He was still trying to get used to turning around at a fast speed to find an enemy or item. He did pop his back a couple times (Link felt better when he did). He climbed some stairs to the second level, and he saw some vines. He climbed them, and a spider with a skull for a back and face attacked him, making him fall.

"You have to kill those first, otherwise they attack you," Navi said. There was only one problem: Link couldn't kill the spider at the moment. He looked at a door to his left, and jumped across a couple of platforms to get there. He opened the door and walked inside. When he did, the door closed automatically and a set of bars protected him. Link thought about Navi (just to be safe) and there was a Deku Scrub. He shielded himself before a Deku Nut hit him square in the stomach. The Deku Nut bounced back at its spitter and hit it square in the face. It hopped out of its hiding place and started bouncing around. Due to its size, Link pretty much tackled it, for it was his size.

"Ok, OK, forgive me master! Please, if you set me free, I'll teach you something cool!" The Deku Scrub said, and Link let him free. "If you fall from a high place and roll forward, you won't take damage. I don't guarantee it will work all the time, though, especially from a _really_ high place." The Deku Scrub said in a fearful way, running back to his bush.

"Ooooook?" Link said in a confused tone. "Well, lets go back and see what we can do about those spiders."

0-o-0

They found another room, with a floating stone platform, with a chest on the other side. Link jumped across, and there was a great rumbling noise. Link looked behind him to see that the stone platform had fallen down.

"Oops," Link said, wondering what to do. He then thought of the chest his hand was on. He turned around and opened it, and it revealed a slingshot and a bag.

"That bag must be for carrying Deku seeds. It has the number 30 on it, so it must hold 30 of them," Navi noted as Link looked at the bag. Just then something bit Link's hand. He looked around to see a Deku Baba, and Link killed it. He grabbed the Deku stick and nut.

"How am I supposed to get across?" Link called out desperately.

"Look! A ladder! If you shoot it with a Deku seed, it should come down." Navi told Link, hoping her reply would help. "Cut the grass to find seeds."

Link slashed at some grass, grabbing about 5 seeds. Since Link had good experience with a slingshot, he shot the ladder his first try. The ladder fell, and Link went to climb it. The only thing that stopped him in his tracks was that the door had bars on it.

"There must be some secret to opening it..." Navi said.

Link looked around hopelessly. He noted everything, looking for clues for a way out. There were 2 torches, one was lit and the other was not...

 _One torch is lit and the other one isn't._

Link grabbed a Deku stick and lit it on fire with the torch. He went to the unlit torch, and lit it up. Sure enough, the bars on the door receded, allowing Link to pass through again. He walked back to the main atrium. He looked at the dungeon map that he had found. Now he had to go way down.

"If you jump on the web, it will break, but you will most likely survive the jump," Navi said.

"Most likely?" Link asked.

Navi bumped him, and sent him toppling over. He broke the web which slowed his momentum, and he landed in water 2 feet deeper than he was tall. Navi was laughing so hard she was falling herself.

"I could have died! And you are my guardian fairy! Did you hear that? GUARD-IAN." Link yelled, but Navi laughed even harder. Link looked around. He saw a puzzle switch, which he stepped on by instinct. That activated a nearby torch, which burned up a huge web, allowing him to go through a door. He opened the door, and a Deku Scrub popped up and launched a deku nut at Link. Link bounced it back and hit the Deku Scrub. He tackled it, and let it free.

"Forgive me master! Please, heed my words! If you wish to punish my brothers in the proper order, it is 2,3,1. Twenty-three is number one!" And he hopped his way back to his spot.

"We should remember that just in case," Link said, remembering the order 2,3,1. They walked into a small clearing and they looked around. Deku Babas were present (as usual,) and at the top, it seemed like moving mushrooms.

"Uh-oh," Navi said in a worried way, "Gohma larva! That means there is a Gohma somewhere." They ran out of the room, and they found themselves on the opposite side of the room that they had fallen into. Looking at the map, he had to go down through the hole in the middle, covered by a spider web. Link immediately reacted and went to a nearby torch. He killed the Deku Baba next to it, and lit a Deku stick on fire. He went back to the web and stabbed it, causing it to catch fire.

"How do you think of these things so quickly?" Navi asked curiously.

"I sometimes get lost in the Lost Woods, and I have enough experience with quick reaction times." Link replied. He jumped down the hole, and the only reason he did it was because there was deep water at the bottom. He swam to a ledge, and three Deku Scrubs popped up out of their brush. Link yelled, "Here I come!" at the one in the middle, and got up in its face with his shield. The Deku Scrub went back into his bush and Navi said, "If you get too close to it, it will go back to hiding. Back up a bit." Navi said, and Link took a few steps back. Sure enough, it popped back up and shot a Deku nut at him. It rebounded and hit him back, and it jumped. It looked up and made noises as though if it were crying. Link did the same with the one on the right. He went to the left Deku Scrub, and waited. It shot a Deku nut that came back and hit him. He jumped and started running, and Link cornered him. The Deku Scrub said, "How did you know our secret? How irritating! Now we must let you through the door to Queen Gohma! Oh, I'm sorry, Queenie!" The Deku Scrub returned to its spot. The bars on the door receded, and Link walked through. He stopped to look around, and then the door took a hard SLAM down. Link could tell that he couldn't get out.

"Uh, Link, you should look at this," Navi said, bumping him gently. Link slowly turned around and looked up.

A huge spider had just jumped down.


	4. The Parasitic Armored Arachnid

**PARASITIC ARMORED ARACHNID  
** **GOHMA**

"Its eye is vulnerable when it's red!" Navi yelled. Link drew his sword and shield, and accidentally threw a Deku nut at the beast. It seemed dazed, and Link didn't hesitate, nor did he care what color Gohma's eye was. He slashed and slashed. Gohma turned on him and climbed a pillar. Link grabbed his slingshot and aimed. When Gohma's eye turned red, he hit Gohma. It had only laid 2 eggs though. They hatched, and hopped their way to Link. Link managed to kill the Gohma Larva and avoid Gohma. Link flashed Gohma with a Deku nut and kept slashing. He then stabbed Gohma right in the eye, green juice slowly spilling out. Gohma fell in defeat, and it started to decay. A floating heart with a white outline was the only thing that remained.

"A heart container! If you eat one, it gives you extra health, and it tastes like cherry pie." Link grabbed it and ate it. It was very delicious. The heart container was probably gone in a minute, for Link had not eaten that entire day. A blue circle formed around them, and Link started floating out of the room.

The curse had been destroyed.

0-o-0

They reappeared in front of the Deku Tree, who seemed happy and sad at the same time.

"Link, thou has shown courage. I can tell that thou is the one destined to save Hyrule. Not only Hyrule, but the Legendary Triforce. The Hero of Time has arisen in the darkness, and he is here. Let me tell you the Legend of the Creation. Sit, Link, sit." Link sat down, wanting to hear the story.

"There are Three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power, made the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, poured her wisdom over the red earth, creating the law. Farore, the goddess of courage, produced life forms who would keep the law. The Three Sacred Triangles mark their creation. It is the Legendary Triforce. Go, save Hyrule and The Triforce. My time has come." Said the Deku Tree.

"But, you can live longer right? You can't die! The curse has been broken!" Navi said while sniveling.

"Yes, but I was doomed the curse was set upon me. Take this Kokiri Emerald. Please... Go... Save... Hyrule..." and the Deku Tree died.

"Good... bye... Great Deku... Tree..." Navi said, still sniveling.

Even Link couldn't take it in. He had heard such great things about him, his great age. The Deku leaves fell, and his wood turned grey.

Navi sat on Link's shoulder, and they cried on the way back to the forest.

"Goodbye Deku Tree. I will do as you...p-promised." Link said as he walked.


	5. Hello, Hyrule

Everyone was gathered, and many gasped.

"What happened?"

"Is the Deku Tree dead?"

"What did he want?"

"The Deku Tree is... is... gone. I tried to save him, but I just needed to prove myself to him. I have to carry out my p-promise for him..." Link said as tears started to form in his eyes. Navi was in his cap, crying. Almost everyone gasped, and murmurs were starting in the crowd. Some started crying. Mido began shoving his way through the group of people and yelled at Link. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE THE DEKU TREE? YOU HAVE FAILED US ALL!" Mido yelled at him.

"I tried OK? I destroyed the curse that doomed him but I had to prove myself!" Link ran back to his house as he started to cry. Navi sat on Link's pillow. Link sat at his table, holding the Kokiri Emerald. He heard footsteps. He turned around to see Saria standing at the door.

"I came to encourage you," she said in a nice calm way.

Link turned back around and slumped again. Saria sat at the other end of the table. Saria's fairy seemed to cheer Navi up, for she started flying with the other fairy.

"If the Deku Tree was alive, what would you be doing?" she asked Link.

"Doing what I promised." He murmured..

"What?"

"Doing as I promised." Link said louder.

"What?"

"Doing as I PROMISED."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"DOING AS I PROMISED!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs jumping up. Realizing what just happened, Link started laughing. Saria had succeeded in less than 30 seconds. Again.

"Well, go fulfill your promise then! Go save Hyrule!" Saria said, jumping up herself. "Oh, before you go, take this," She said, handing Link a wooden ocarina. "I knew you always wanted one, and I asked a fairy for it." Link grabbed the ocarina and smiled.

"Thanks. For cheering me up, and the ocarina." Link said.

"Anytime," Saria said with a smile.

"Come on' Navi, let's go save Hyrule."

Navi departed from her fairy friend and joined Link. They walked out of the forest, and walked through a few tunnels. They reached a corner, and they turned. There was a vast field, and in the distance, a castle could be seen. The sun was setting, sending a beautiful orange glow outwards. The air was fresh and trees had green leaves.

"Hello, Hyrule," Link said, walking towards the castle.


End file.
